helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maopyon/Citing Websites
This blog post is currently in progress (as you can tell by the lack of links). C: However, I do encourage any suggestions or changes you guys are interesting to see. I pretty much am making a list of types of websites or accounts one can use as references for the pages. Being a online encyclopedia that anyone can edit, references as highly encouraged to keeping the wiki reliable and prevent vandalism. I am making a list of types of websites/accounts that goes from most reliable to least reliable. Please note that the most reliable isn't the most useful or the most convenient the majority of the time. Thus, if you feel like news articles written in English is more important than a news article written in Japanese, feel free to do cite the English site instead. Type A To start out, Type A references are secondary sources directly from Up-Front related members, current or former. It also includes secondary sources from family members, coworkers and friends who are known to the public eye as long as it's relevant. Type A sources are currently the most encouraged type of references for this wiki. I will add a list of websites and accounts here soon, but YossieKaorin from Hello!Online has made a thread titled "list of Hello! Project related official blogs and homepages" for your convenience. :) ;Websites *Hello! Project *Hello! Project Fanclub *Satoyama Movement *Tsunku Official Website ;Blogs *TBA ;Twitters *TBA ;YouTube Channels *TBA Type B Type A references may be the most encouraged, but, in most situations, doesn't back up most information in this wiki. Type B references are news websites that have press credentials. Journalists with a press pass are usually allowed to interview certain members, in which certain opinions can get written and released as part of an article. If you see an a content on wiki with an existing Type A or Type B references, don't hesitate to add more to it. Content like "the announcement of Michishige's graduation" has multiple references for a piece of information. ;List of Japanese news websites *BARKS *Dwango *Natalie *Oricon Style *SANSPO *Tokyo Girls' Update In addition, the western site JPHiP is notable for having press credentials and is categorized as Type B. However, citing or linking to its forum pages outside their "JPH!P News Exclusive" board is not permitted. Type C Being an English-language based Wiki that mainly focuses on a Japanese umbrella group, not everyone who reads the content will be able to understand most of Type A and Type B sources. Type C references are fan-made websites that mainly have content translated from Type A and Type B material. Type C also includes translations from any other type of references, such as radio shows and magazines as long as they mentioned where it's from and when it was published / broadcasted. Type C material may be used as a substitute for Type A and Type B sources as the majority of the H!P Wiki users are able to read their content. *blog! project *Hello! Pro Radio Type D Fan-made Hello! Project related news sites with no news credentials, but uses source their articles as well are considered to be Type D references. Type D sources may be used as a substitution to Type A and Type B references as the majority of H!P Wiki users are able to read their content. ;News Sites *Hello! News Service *Hello! SayuNii Hello! Online is considered to be a Type D references. However, content beyond it's newsfeed and Twitter are not allowed. This wiki had problems in the past where users used information they observed from their forums into consideration and applied it to certain articles. Please note that one community does not represent the fanbase as a whole. H!O does not represent the entire foreign fanbase. Type E Type E references are any online encyclopedias that anyone can edit (wikis) or websites similar to wikis. These websites may or may not have sources. Even though we prefer Types A-D, Type E is still accepted. ;Wikis & Wiki-like Websites *Generasia *Hellopedia *Hello!Pro@Memo *Nickname Mania *Wolfpedia Even though in various schools, citing from Wikipedia is not permitted. According in Wikia rules, we have to cite any material that directly comes from Wikipedia. We would like to ask users to try not to cite from Wikipedia, but if it's the only place to find a certain content, we highly recommend using the Japanese Wikipedia over the English Wikipedia. Type F Type F references are considered to be sources that are based of hearsay (information received from other people that one cannot adequately substantiate; rumors). We cannot deny that we have received information from Type F. We have used hearsay sources to add concert and event setlists in the past. We highly discourage to use hearsay sources as a references. In rare occasions, if the source is known to be reliable, then the source may be used. ;List of reliable Hearsay websites/accounts. * Sourcing websites like 2Channel, are not allowed to be sourced at this wiki. There has been experiences in the past were material from 2ch that we've used turned out to be a hoax by internet trolls. 2ch Matome (summaries) are also considered to be banned as they usually only record comedic conversations from 2ch. Translation websites from matomes are currently taken into consideration. While most of their content contains pork, they're have been situations in which they have made pretty good content. Wota in Translation has good good articles such as the S/mileage Counseling event and a interview with former Coconuts Musume member Lehua Sandbo. ;Other 2ch Matome Translaion Websites *Jicchan *Hello Project World *Ice Cream & My Jiggly Type G Type G is any fanmade H!P related blog or forum. Any fan blogs cannot be used unless the page/article is properly sourced. Reviews or personal opinions from fan blogs may not be used as a reference. Even though certain foums, such as JPLOP has released valuable information, not every material posted on the forum turned out to be true. This is the same situation for Morning Musume BBS and the Hello! Online Forums. We kindly ask not to source from forums, but if there is any certain report you received from those type of forums, please give credit to the site and/or the user in the edit summary before you submit your post. If you believe there is valuable sourced material that you can't find anywhere else, you may add it as a reference as long as you give credit to the user and explain your reason behind it. The material will be subject to be reviewed by other H!P Wiki users. Category:Blog posts